


The heart of a true hero!

by iamgoku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Pepper Potts, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Bakugou is an Asshole, But Tony has real friends, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comments are moderated, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Vision (Marvel), I'm not putting up with Team Cap trolls, M/M, May is her mother, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Penelope, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Toshinori is a good bro, and family, not wanda maximoff friendly, the avengers were never a family, vision is tony's kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Many years ago in his youth, an accident in his lab resulted in Tony being flung into another world, one full of real life superheroes with insane powers.Befriending a young Toshinori Yagi, the two developed a strong friendship which lasted decades, even when Tony was back in his own world.Following the aftermath of the Avengers 'Civil War' and Siberia however, Tony is hurt and left broken without his so called 'friends and teammates' as well as the discovery of his parents murder.It's a good thing he has real friends to fall back on, ones who know the value of true heroism, and who will show Steve Rogers what a real hero can do.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences - Relationship, Gran Torino & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Melissa Shield & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku & Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Nedzu & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision, Phil Coulson & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Gran Torino, Tony Stark & Melissa Shield, Tony Stark & Vision, Tony Stark & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167





	The heart of a true hero!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I know, another Team Iron Man story from me (and another crossover)
> 
> As I mentioned in my recent crossover (my Team Iron Man MCU/Dragon Ball story) I had been working on two other Team Iron Man crossovers for a little while, one being this one, a 'My Hero Academia' crossover.
> 
> This has a somewhat similiar beginning (in terms of flashbacks to how Tony wound up in the other world) to my Dragon Ball crossover, with me using the same premise of Tony building his device to look into other worlds, but the execution and what happens beyond that differ.
> 
> As made clear above, this is a Team Iron Man story, I have moderated the comments to avoid putting up with Team Cap lovers barraging the comments and trolling there. 
> 
> (also you may see the tag about Bakugou, that's because I fucking hate him XD )
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy another of my crazy ideas :D

Tony could barely move at this point, his body was still and rigid on the cold ground, staring up at the ceiling as the sound of the snow filled air blowing around the base was all he could hear.

How long had he been here for now? A couple hours? He wasn’t sure, the suit was offline after the Arc Reactor was broken, thanks to the large shield shaped wreck that took up where his chest plate once was.

There was definitely damage to his chest, though the extent of which he couldn’t properly determine, partly due to the numbness spreading across his body.

The damage to the suit also caused his reserve power to be drained much quicker than normal, though the only real thing that had been powering was the heating, or maybe a distress signal?

Tony wasn’t sure as his mind kept wandering, it was becoming hard to focus, his vision was going in and out of focus, and he’d definitely lost a lot of blood. 

That was bad right? 

Seemed like everything was going wrong for him today. 

His vision blurring, he slumped his head to the side, resting it on the cold concrete below as he felt himself finally give into the pull of unconsciousness. 

Just as he did, he could faintly hear someone calling to him.

_ “...ony!” _

_ “..e still breathing?” _

_ “...eed to be careful mov..” _

_ “...s all right now. Because I am here…” _

_ ~0~ _

_ Many years ago _

_ “You’re insane man, there’s no way this’ll work” Rhodey said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting on, looking over at his friend as the dark haired teenager was busy working on a console, quickly flipping switches and inputting data. _

_ “Whether it ‘works’ or not isn’t the main thing here. Even if it doesn’t work, which it probably won’t. I’m still hoping to get some useful data to use, this machine will do something for me even when it fails at it’s supposed purpose” Tony said as he hopped up and walked over to a large mechanical archway that was situated against a wall. _

_ They were currently in one of Tony’s private lab spaces off campus, as he had grown tired of the College board constantly hampering his work with their trivial issues like ‘rules’ and ‘safety’, and had just bought some private property of his own to construct his more volatile work. _

_ Rhodey had accompanied him to see his latest piece of work, or as he called it, Tony’s latest insane idea brought on by last week's frat party drinking session.  _

_ The device was supposed to be a window. Specifically a window capable of viewing other dimensions and worlds. _

_ Again Rhodey thought Tony was wasting his time even building the device for something of a sci-fi pipe dream brought on by a few too many beers, but the younger teen had been adamant that he could get some success with the machine, even if it was only diagnostic data. _

_ “Ok we’re ready to go’” Tony said as he finished plugging in the last power coupling to the large mechanical archway, tossing Rhodey a pair of goggles and putting his own pair on. _

_ Rhodey eyed the goggles with bemusement before slipping them on as Tony hopped behind the console and began booting up the archway. _

_ After several seconds of whirring, the lights that littered the archway in segments began to turn on. Tony glanced down at the console with interest as Rhodey merely leaned back in his chair with disinterest. _

_ “Huh, that’s interesting” Tony said, causing Rhodey to glance at him. _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “Not sure, but I’m definitely getting some interesting readings coming through, it's almost like-” Tony began before a large crackling sound erupted, causing them both to flinch before the room erupted into chaos. _

_ The archway crackled and sparked with electrical energy as a swirling vortex-like shape appeared within it, the room began to be struck with a heavy wind as papers and small items flew around. _

_ Tony stared at the archway in shock and awe, before Rhodey’s voice called out.  _

_ “Turn it off!” _

_ Nodding in realization, Tony was about to reach over and begin shutting it down when the wind began to reverse, now things were being sucked toward the portal in a powerful vacuum. _

_ This unfortunately caused Tony to be pulled over the console and across the room, sliding towards the portal as he desperately tried to find purchase and grab hold of something. _

_ Rhodey was clinging to the side of the console and threw his hand out in Tony’s direction just as he lost any grip he had on the floor and was pulled through the portal with a scream erupted from his throat as he disappeared. _

_ Rhodey let out a cry before trying to stand, hoping to reach the console only for a flying object to be sucked towards him from behind, hitting him in the head and causing him to fall to the ground. _

_ As he teetered in and out of consciousness he briefly saw the portal die down and the machine shut itself off. _

_ ~0~ _

_ After what seemed like hours, Rhodey began to wake. His head was aching as a small patch of now dried blood could be felt on the back of his head which made him wince as he touched it. _

_ Looking around in shock, he saw the lab was a wreck, papers and furniture strewn about the room. _

_ He suddenly remembered the cause and turned back to the portal which was now deactivated, he could see some damaged sections of the archway and theorized it had short circuited or blown a fuse. _

_ He felt anxiety and horror grip his heart as he remembered what happened to his friend. _

_ Tony was gone, and the device was broken. _

_ Was there any chance of getting him back? _

_ Was Tony even alive still? _

_ These thoughts rushed through his head a million miles a minute as Rhodey slumped over the console with tears welling in his eyes as he didnt know what to do. _

_ His thoughts however were interrupted as a sudden light seemed to appear in the room, causing Rhodey to look up and see a few feet in front of the archway in the centre of the floor a bright light had appeared, followed by a crackling sound as the scent of ozone filled the area.  _

_ In another bright flash a swirling circular portal opened up and Rhodey covered his eyes from the light, but as he peered towards it after a moment he could see three figures appearing, silhouetted by the light before it died down. _

_ Blinking slowly to readjust his vision, when he finally could see clearly his eyes widened in shock. _

_ “Tony…” _

_ Staring back at him was his friend, looking completely fine and noticeably alive. _

_ Though Tony looked different, he was wearing different clothes from before, and his hair was a little longer than it had been when he disappeared. _

_ Looking to his side, Rhodey saw a teenager similar in age to Tony, he was somewhat lanky but had a toned build to him and blonde hair that had two insane looking bangs, his blue eyes stared back at Rhodey as he smiled. _

_ The woman to their right was older than them, and was wearing what Rhodey could only classify as a superhero outfit, the cape, spandex looking suit and gloves being the main giveaway, she had black hair and her arms showed some impressive muscle as she grinned at Rhodey as well. _

_ “Tony...what..” Rhodey tried to speak before his words failed him, only for Tony to give his friend a smile and let out a breath. _

_ “Rhodey, buddy, have I got a story for you” Tony said, shaking his head lightly. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! The prologue is done.
> 
> Not too long, but hopefully not too short. 
> 
> The next chapter will delve more into both the present, and the flashback to Young-Tony's story.
> 
> I know you all have questions, feel free to comment them below and let me know your thoughts, I love comments and feedback, it always helps.
> 
> Also if you want, you can support me on Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/iamgoku
> 
> Any support there is appreciated, and I am very grateful to anyone who does. 
> 
> I created a Ko-Fi account as an alternative to Patreon, and may open up writing commissions there in future.


End file.
